plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Cakesplosion
Crazy |Tribe = Imp Party Trick |Abilities = Do 4 damage to a Plant. |Rarity = Premium - Uncommon |Flavor Text = 4 eggs. 2 cups flour. 10 sticks TNT.}} Cakesplosion is a premium uncommon zombie trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Crazy class. It costs 4 to play, and its ability deals 4 damage to a selected Plant. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Imp Party Trick *'Ability:' Do 4 damage to a Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description 4 eggs. 2 cups flour. 10 sticks TNT. Strategies With Very similar to Sizzle, Cakesplosion is for the most part outclassed by instant-kill tricks from other classes such as Rocket Science and Locust Swarm, as it cannot guarantee a kill on the target most of the time. As instant-kill tricks are widely distributed among most classes, Cakesplosion will find trouble fitting into most decks. However, this trick can be useful for taking out 3 strength plants that cannot be taken out by most instant kill tricks. For instance, Briar Rose, Metal Petal Sunflower, and Pineclone can all easily be defeated by Cakesplosion. It can also help weaken some plants like Winter Squash if Rolling Stone or Weed Spray is unavailable. Z-Mech can use this to remove large threats since he cannot use most instant-kill tricks that can target higher health plants. If playing as Electric Boogaloo, it might probably be better to go with Locust Swarm instead, since it only costs 1 more brain, but can kill the target instantly, and doesn't activate any "When Hurt" ability (like the damage ability of Mirror-Nut). Don't use this on a plant with very low health, unless it really has become a threat and must be destroyed as quick as possible. Although it is an Imp card, it can only damage plants, so Impfinity cannot use it to damage the plant hero, therefore he cannot make Imp Commander draw cards with Cakesplosion. Against Just like all other tricks, there isn't a way to counter this the turn it's played. If you're playing as Citron or Grass Knuckles and you're afraid that the zombie hero could use this against a strong plant, use Root Wall on the plant you want to keep alive that turn. Citron can also use Peel Shield, which can protect multiple plants. Any Mega-Grow or Guardian hero can greatly boost the health of their plants with Grow-Shroom, Steel Magnolia, and other relevant plants, which allows them to survive several hits from Cakesplosion. Gallery Cakesplosion_stats.png|Statistics CakeCard.png|Card Trivia *Its description is most likely the recipe on how to make Cakesplosion. **However, there is one Imp in Cakesplosion, but the recipe does not list it. *On the picture of the Professor Brainstorm Ally Pack and the Early To The Party Pack, the Imp in the Cakesplosion is seen with hair. This hair doesn't appear in-game. Category:Zombie tricks Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium tricks Category:Premium cards Category:Uncommon tricks Category:Uncommon cards Category:Crazy tricks Category:Crazy cards Category:Imp tricks Category:Party tricks Category:Party cards